


Trip Ticket Fiasco

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Hinata and Gundham decide to go exploring only to get trapped by the tide
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Trip Ticket Fiasco

It wasn’t Hinata’s fault they were trapped at sea. Really.

If it was up to him he would have stayed in his cottage, surrounded by nothing but cool air and sweet civilization, not some rock in the middle of nowhere. But of course no one would let him enjoy himself. Usami had quickly found his hideout, and after an entire lecture on friendship that he was ninety percent sure he dozed through she had sent him out to bond with his classmates.

So if anyone was to blame it was Usami.

With Chiaki apparently teaching Komaeda to play her new game system and Souda somehow managing to convince Sonia he found a stash of occult books Hinata and Gundham had found themselves as the odd men out in their little friend group.

But that wasn't too bad. Seeing how little hope fragments the two had Hinata had assumed this would be his chance to rack some up. He even had the great idea to go searching for crabs at the beach. After all, they were on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere. What could go wrong?

This. This could.

A skittering wave crashed into the side of the rock they stood on, splashing salt water over the bottom of Hinata's pants and he stepped back, knocking shoulders with Gundham as he did. For the tide to come back right now... Hinata really had the worst luck.

But there was no point in thinking about that now. They had to get back to the beach and standing here full of self-pity wouldn't change a thing.

"It looks like we're swimming back." Hinata sighed pulling his shirt over his head. "At least it's pretty shallow over here."

He jumped in, immediately up to his chest in frigid water. It felt good on such a hot day and he was quick to splash some over his shoulders.

Gundham’s eyes lingered over his bare back, narrowing in the slightest before he turned away, the spitting image of a cat next to water. 

"Well? Are you coming?" Hinata gestured at the direction of the beach. 

"I see that now the dark days of the prophecy have finally arrived," Gundham said his face shadowed by the glare of the sun, "How cruel to do so on a day like this!"

W-What?

"The pool of Titan. Cursed so it be. I vowed to never enter again or be consumed by it's murky depths."

"Oh I see. You can't swim." Hinata was surprised he had actually managed to decipher Gundham's words. Maybe they were hanging out too much... 

"Long ago, a battle occurred, fought between the god of the sea and a half demon. The battle was hard fought and in the end the demon and the god came to an agreement, in return for leaving behind these... _pitiful_ puddles the demon would be granted control of the creatures of the deep. That demon was none other than me! Heir to the Tanaka empire and ruler of beasts of both land and sea! Kneel and tremble before my might!" 

Hinata stared at Gundham. Maybe he could just leave him.

...No. As tempting a thought as it was Usami would throw a fit if he came back without him and Hinata was NOT in the mood for another lecture.

There was only one thing to do.

He looked at Gundham, still rambling on about gods and demons, taking in everything from his goth apparel to the fuzzy hamsters in his scarf to his ridiculous height.

“Get on.”

“What did you say to me?”

HInata gave him a side eye, his exasperation for the situation already hitting critical peak. “I said get on. You know, like a piggy back ride? Unless you’d rather stay here in the sun.”

“You fiend!” Gundham glared, tugging at his scarf as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Fine. Although I don't agree with the terminology, reducing the name of the majestic hog into something so foolish, I will allow you to take me back."

Finally.

"But know this, if you drop me I shall curse you to burn with all the fires of a thousand suns!"

He swore to god he was going to punch him.

"I think I'll take the risk." Hinata said instead, rolled his eyes.

With a bit of an awkward flourish the two managed to get themselves together, with Hinata looping his arms through Gundham's ridiculously long legs and Gundham reluctantly swinging his arms over his neck.

The walk back was silent, the lack of chuckling and maniacal laughter making it almost peaceful. Hinata was thankful for this at least. It let him think of other things.

Like the possibility that Chiaki had probably finished hanging out with Komaeda. Maybe they could take a trip to the hotel. It was a little early for dinner but Monomi usually left out some fruit for them to pick at.

"AHAHAHAAH!" The volume of Gundham's laugh almost made Hinata drop him and he just barely remembered to keep a hold of him.

"I truly am a god with such a devoted follower!"

"Great." Hinata deadpanned hoping his obvious disinterest would shut him up. Instead he found himself listening to him ramble about how great he was all the way back to the beach.

Finally back on dry land Gundham leapt to the ground, even striking a pose as he did.

Hinata was ninety percent sure his arms had become literal noodles.

"Not even the rivers of hell can stop me!" Gundham cackled.

Maybe Nidai was right, he should work out more. It was a pretty short walk and yet he felt so tired. 

Gundham whirled back towards him in a tornado of layers, his scarf whipping at his feet in ways that made it surprising he didn't trip.

It wasn't like Hinata didn't have the extra time and running on the beach was supposed to be really good for the body right?

"You!" Gundham pointed a bandaged finger at him. "For your service I shall bestow upon you the greatest honor known to man. While it is a mere trifle for me you shall be enlightened for years to come by this hypnotic discovery."

Before Hinata could assure him that whatever it was it really, really, _really_ wasn't necessary Gundham leaned forward and kissed him. 

He. Kissed. Him.

It was over before he could react and Gundham was quick to pull his scarf over his reddening face. "You're welcome mortal." 

Without looking him in the eyes and he trotted away with a flourish of his scarf, leaving Hinata alone on the beach.

Slowly Hinata brought his hand up to his mouth, staring at Gundham's receding back. Then with a franticness he didn't understand he scrambled for his pockets tearing into them with desperate hands. 

He was going to need _all_ of his trip tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> clearing out the drafts while working on new fics


End file.
